


[podfic] Yes Right Now

by Annapods, KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Implied tentacle sex, Massage, Multivoice, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Eddie's working too hard. Venom intervenes.00:03:29 :: Written bySplinter.





	[podfic] Yes Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes right now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296191) by [Splinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/yrn) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f9l4wyvoea7jf4j/%5BVenom%5D%20Yes%20Right%20Now.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f9l4wyvoea7jf4j/%5BVenom%5D%20Yes%20Right%20Now.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded at Europodfriends 2018, and Anna is using it for the “radio play style” of her Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Splinter for giving us permission to podfic this work!


End file.
